gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2)
Nickelodeon's most popular (and messiest) game show. Part quiz and part physical challenges. Two teams competed for cash & prizes. It had five incarnations during its run. "Super Sloppy Double Dare" - Extra messy version that is more, well, sloppy "Super Special Double Dare" - two special episodes "Celebrity Double Dare" - A pilot episode for a proposed celebrity version "Family Double Dare" - Has family teams playing "Double Dare 2000" - a short-lived revival, also with family teams playing Main Game The show started each episode with "On your marks, get set, go!' The game was played in two rounds, at the beginning of each round, a toss-up challenge was played by both teams. The team that completed the toss-up earned money and control of the round. Here are more of the rules the way Marc Summers said it: "I'm gonna be asking you a question, and if you don't know the answer or you think the other team hasn't got a clue, you can dare them to answer it for double the dollars. But be careful, because they can always double dare you back for four times the amount, and then you would either have to answer that question or take the Physical Challenge." And here's what the rules were talking about: The team in control was asked a question and a correct answer won money & kept control, but an incorrect answer forfeited control to the opposing team. Here's where the daring comes in; if the team in control does not know the answer or if they think opposing team doesn't know, all they have to do is "Dare" that opposing team, making the value of the question worth double. But if the opposing team still has no idea or vice versa, they can "Double Dare" the first team for quadruple the cash. On a dare or double dare, if the team controlling the question answered incorrectly, the money went to the daring team; on a double dare only, the controlling team could either answer the question or take the physical challenge. The physical challenge in question was a stunt (usually messy) that had to be completed within the time limit, doing so won the double dare amount, but running out of time and not completing the challenge gave the opposing team the money. During the Nickelodeon's Super Sloppy Double Dare era, each time any team takes a Physical Challenge, a home viewer's name was drawn out of a special mailbox next to Marc's podium, and then Marc would announce that viewer's name. Should the team playing the Physical Challenge complete the Physical Challenge, the chosen home viewer won an Etch-a-Sketch Animator; if not, then the viewer still won a Double Dare T-shirt. In Double Dare 2000 in the second round, all physical challenges come with what's called the "Triple Dare Challenge". The team playing that challenge could decide to either take the "Triple Dare Challenge" or go for the normal physical challenge. When playing the "Triple Dare Challenge", if the team completed it in time, they win triple the dare value and a prize; otherwise the opposing team got the prize & money. Here how the players scored for success: *'Round 1' - Question - $10, Dare - $20, Double Dare/Physical Challenge - $40 *'Round 2' - Question - $20, Dare - $40, Double Dare/Physical Challenge - $80 Here how the players scored in the Family Double Dare era: *'Round 1' - Question - $25, Dare - $50, Double Dare/Physical Challenge - $100 *'Round 2' - Question - $50, Dare - $100, Double Dare/Physical Challenge - $200 The Triple Dare Challenge on Double Dare 2000 was worth $300. In regular Double Dare and Fox's Family Double Dare, the toss-ups were worth the dare value; but in the Nickelodeon version of Family Double Dare and in Double Dare 2000, the toss-ups were worth the normal value of the question. The rounds were played in an unmentioned time limit, and the round(s) ended with the sound of a double buzz. The team with the most money at the end of round two won the game although both teams get to keep the cash with a house-minimum guarantee of $100 ($200 in Double Dare 2000; $500 in Fox's Family Double Dare). The winning team also earned the right to run the Double Dare Obstacle Course. Obstacle Course The winning team had 60 seconds to run through eight obstacles. In each obstacle, the goal was to perform a certain task/run through something, then grab an orange flag from a pole or attached to the obstacle or simply finding that flag. Once the player doing that obstacle got the flag, he/she must then pass it to his/her partner. For each obstacle completed the team won a prize, and clearing the entire course (all eight obstacles) also won a grand prize. In FOX's Family Double Dare, the seventh obstacle was the cash obstacle which offered a cash jackpot that started at $2,000 and $500 added to it each time it wasn't won. In Double Dare 2000, the Obstacle Course was renamed, the "Slopstacle Course". Celebrity Double Dare Pilot In the 1987 Celebrity Double Dare pilot, the game was played the same way except that true to it's name, celebrities played with civilian contestants. There were other differences between this pilot & the other versions of Double Dare. *The amounts were double of FOX's Family Double Dare amounts. *Only one toss-up challenge was played which was in the first round. *All questions were two-parters and each player must answer each half in order to score. *Teams always took turns answering questions regardless of who answered the question or not. *In the Obstacle Course, there were seven obstacles instead of the usual eight. The time to run the Obstacle Course was not 60 seconds but 90 seconds. The contestant did two of the obstacles (2 & 4) while the celebrity partner did four (1, 3, 5, & 6); both players did the final obstacle (#7). Instead of grabbing or finding flags, the player performing the obstacle must hit a button by the obstacle after finishing it. The grand prize was a new car which carried over into the Family shows. Team Uniforms When the show started, both teams wore red outfits despite the fact that one of the teams stood in front of a blue background. But starting in 1988 to avoid confusion, only one team was dressed in red and other team was dressed in blue; plus both teams stood in front of their appropriate backgrounds except in FOXs Family Double Dare. Host Assistants (Family) Double Dare Robin Marella Dave Shikiar (1986-1990) Jamie Bojanowski (Family Double Dare 1990, Super Special Double Dare 1992) Chris Miles (Family Double Dare 1992) Double Dare 2000 Jeffrey Lamar Will Finley Tia Marie Schroeder Music Main 1986 - "On Your Marc" by Edd Kalehoff Pilot 1987 - Unknown 2000 - Rick Witkowski (based on "On Your Marc" by Edd Kalehoff) Inventors Geoffrey Darby Michael Klinghoffer Dee LaDuke Bob Mittenthal Merchandise A game for the Nintendo Entertainment System was released in 1988 by GameTek. An LCD game by Tiger Electronics was released. A home board game was released in 1987 by Pressman. Another home board game based on the 2000 version was released by Mattel. Some VHS's were released about Double Dare as well Famous Double Dare Catchphrase "On Your Mark! Get Set! Goooooooooooo!!!!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris Opening Catchphrases "Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare. This is the show where you can run through our crazy obstacle course, and a process to win eight fabulous prizes. "Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to Family Double Dare. This is the show that's your family to come along to make a mess of cash (FOX Family Double Dare only) Other Catchphrases "No Dare at stake, no money changing place." - Marc Summers said this after the controlling team answered a question incorrectly without a dare. "Welcome back to Double Dare and it's round two where all the dollar values are doubled, and when you hear this sound (right here)... (buzz-buzz) ...that means the game is over." - Marc Summers at the start of round two. Trivia Double Dare recently came back as a stage show at the Nickelodeon Suites Hotel in Orlando, Florida. Links DoubleDareSupersite.com Rules for Double Dare (2) Jay's Double Dare (2) Page Rules for the Celebrity Double Dare Pilot Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Childrens Category:Family Game Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Revivals Category:Long-Running Category:1986 premieres Category:1993 endings Category:2000 premieres Category:2000 endings